Darkness Unravelled
by reneemon45
Summary: My name is Daniel James Fenton, all the people that called me Danny are now gone and it's all my fault. I am no murderer but that is how I portray myself as. Now I want revenge, I want to take back what was stolen from me, and most importantly I want to erase 'him' from time. (DxS romance in later chapters) (Rated T for paranoia)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone! I would like to introduce my newest story… cue drum roll plz *drum roll* Darkness Unravelled! That's right this is an AU where the nasty burger did blow up and everybody died except… well Danny of course! And maybe someone else ;) anyway I don't really know if this should be considered a tragedy or angst but I'm pretty sure hurt/comfort is a fitting genre, well… for now it's kinda just hurt but you know what, I'm going with it. Anyway Enjoy and may the angst be with you. **

Death is a terrible thing.

"AAHHHHH!"

If you're a part of the living, please allow me to shed some light on the situation. A few years ago before I turned into a monster I was a hybrid. Not human but not a monster. I was the halfa. A halfa is a half human/ ghost hybrid, and as a halfa you have certain choices you must make in life. It's too bad I was too young to realize the consequences all my decisions had.

My name is Daniel James Fenton, all the people that called me Danny are now gone and it's all my fault. I am no murderer but that is how I portray myself as. Now I want revenge, I want to take back what was stolen from me, and most importantly I want to erase 'him' from time.

However in order to do all of this I must search for the remaining member of my once forgotten team. The last of team Phantom, the last survivor. I must search for Sam Manson an old friend of mine from highschool. Sam was the only one who survived the explosion at the nasty burger, it turns out that her parents had somehow been blown to pieces too. That was a shame but at the time I didn't care because they despised me, sometimes I was actually glad they weren't around. Sam had moved in with me after the incident and we lived together for about two years without any hinges. Sadly we were still only sixteen and not of official age to live on our own so we were sent to an orphanage. Two separate orphanages. However this didn't stop me from visiting her in the dark of night.

She was my home after the incident, the only one that shared my pain, and now I've lost her. Sam had run away from the orphanage one night. Although I don't say I blame her, the orphanage was an awful place filled with awful people. I had searched for her for many days but she was nowhere to be found, eventually I gave up and started bottling up my emotions. All I ever felt back then was pain, guilt, betrayal… and I still feel this way.

Anyway when I was seventeen they let me out deciding I was strong enough to make it on my own. The moment I was released I started to feel _different_ like I was somehow stronger. I guess I should've taken that as a warning but then again I should've taken a lot of things as a warning. With every aching day I struggled to remain true to who I was. I started feeling the desire to steal and soon after I felt the urge to fight but not evil spirits like I had done once before but good people such as policemen. When those urges started to consume me I decided there was only one person I could turn to and that was Vlad.

I had made my way to Wisconsin and demanded that Vlad tear out my ghost side because I knew that, that was causing the problem. To my surprise he had done it without question stating that some people can't take this much power without crumbling to dust. He had tossed me onto a stretcher like machine and knocked me out with sleeping gas, I don't remember what happened after that but I do know that he had successfully removed Danny Phantom from me. When I woke up I found nothing but rubble, he had destroyed everything. At first I thought it was Vlad trying to get rid of me but when I saw my ghost side in the newspaper I was sure it was him. I haven't seen Vlad since the incident; a lot of people seem to disappear when I'm around.

I finally started to feel normal again and I decided to go back to looking for the lost Goth girl but there was one problem, I had no idea where to start. She had disappeared without a trace so long ago and she hadn't left anything behind. So here I am eighteen years old in my old hometown Amity Park, still searching for her and of course I just so happen to run into one of my old enemies.

"Skulker why are you hunting me anyway? I don't have ghost powers anymore! Don't you know that?" I looked up at the overpowered toaster before dodging another one of his missiles.

"I don't care whelp! Your ghost side is causing havoc for me and everyone else in the ghost zone, and if I can't catch him than I'll just have to catch you!" he pointed another one of his weapons at me and blasted away again, failing miserably.

"I really don't have time for this" I reached for the thermos which was precariously placed on my belt and sucked him in. I could hear him curse a few times when I shook it.

I still fight ghosts; as a matter of fact I've developed my own weapons over the years and of course they all have Fenton on it. The thermos is the one weapon I kept from home, and it's a good thing too because I can't seem to replicate the Fenton thermos no matter how hard I try. I've only been in my hometown for two minutes and I'm already attacked. That is not a good sign. The only reason I came back here is that this is the only place I think Sam would've went. I have no hard evidence to back that up but where else could she have gone? She's too stubborn to start a new life somewhere else and she must've heard about my ghost side by now so technically shouldn't she be at least a little bit concerned about me? Not that she was the day she left.

It still baffles me that she ran away without telling me. I thought we had gotten practically inseparable but I guess we had different opinions. If anything I'm just searching for her so I can yell at her and tell her how awful she was for leaving me but no… that's not the only reason. I have a bad feeling that my ghost side is after her and I know that if he finds her before I do than she will most likely be killed. That's why no matter what happens I must keep searching. I just hope I'm not too late.

**Authors note:**

**Wow that took me awhile and its only under 1,200 words but oh well. What did you guys think? Think that I'm good at angst or whatever this is and that I should continue or if I shouldn't even bother. I need your feedback! I'll only update if you guys want me too!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Authors note:**

**Hello lovely readers here's chap 2 of darkness unravelled and just to let you know this is Sam's Pov and there will be switches throughout the story from Sam to Danny and maybe even to dark Dan at times but I will let you know if there's a pov change always at the beginning. Also this chaps kind of explaining Sam's side of things and what she's up to so I hope you guys don't mind it. Enjoy and I'm changing the genre from Angst to romance because I just don't think there's enough angst for it to be a genre. **

**Sam's pov:**

They say that to every heaven there is hell, I'm proof of that saying. I am Samantha D Manson and ever since I was little life had been a struggle. My parents never accepted me, I barely had any friends and now all of them are gone. There was a huge accident about 4 years ago…

_Flashback~_

"_Why did you guys drag me out here? You don't even like this place!"_

_My mother giggled in her booth "I want to see where my little girl hangs out"_

_I growled at my mother and father, why couldn't they just stay out of my life. They had no problems doing that when I was young. I glanced around the nasty burger until my eyes landed on a peculiar scene. It was Danny's parents with… Mr. Lancer? This was not going to end well. You see Danny had cheated on his C.A.T test not too long ago and something tells me Mr. Lancer finally clued in. _

_I hesitantly stood and excused myself before making a mad dash for the door. I had to warn Danny before he got in serious trouble. When I stepped outside the doors I saw Tucker Foley, the comic relief in our trio._

"_Hey Sam!" he exclaimed "Wanna go get something to eat?"_

_I smiled at the techno geek "Sorry Tuck I've got to go talk to Danny" _

_He rolled his eyes "okay, you lovebirds have fun"_

_I slugged him in the arm and continued walking; I had just reached the corner when all of a sudden a loud bang came from behind me. I turned around to see a huge wave of thick acidic smoke and it was heading my way I had no idea what was going on but my mind screamed at me to run. So I did. I ran as fast as I could but there was no escaping the suffocating toxins and I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness. This was it. I was going to die. _

_Finally I fell to my knees gasping for air and coughing out what looked like blood. I could hardly stand it, the fumes were too intense and that's when a thought hit me, what about the others? My parents had been in the nasty burger, Danny's parents, Tucker… were they alive? I took a shaky breath and stood I had to get out of there I just had too. My steps were slow and fumbled while my breathing was quick and stale I couldn't see all there was, was smoke and debris. For the first time in my life I just wanted to sit down and cry until I couldn't feel anything anymore but sadly I was too weak. _

_It was weird how I couldn't see yet I remained on a straight path it was like I could hear something calling to me… wait someone calling? No more like someone crying._

"_Please you have to let me through! My family's in there! My friends in there! LET ME GO!" _

_That voice was familiar so I followed it and the closer I was the more recognizable it was. It was Danny. I stumbled through the toxic gas as it seemed to get brighter and shielded my eyes there was only one thing that could blind me like this, the sun. I must be getting close to the end and it was a good thing too because I could barely breathe anymore. _

"_Hey what's that?" an unfamiliar voice said _

"_Outta my way!" I think that was Danny's voice, I slowly took a few more steps and looked around. I was out and Danny looked like he had just seen a ghost. All I can remember after that is Danny bursting into tears and carrying me onto a stretcher. I know I was in the hospital but all I can remember from that was waking up to Danny crying and holding my hand like it was a lifeline but at the time I didn't care because he was my lifeline too._

_Flashback finished_

However that was a long time ago and now Danny is gone I'm sure of it. I've seen the news and Danny phantom seems to be on the loose but not for long because I'm going to hunt him down and destroy him. I know what you're thinking why would you want to kill your bestfriend well its simple. That's not Danny. I am convinced that something happened when I ran away from the orphanage but I just don't know what.

The orphanage… that was a terrible time for me not only had Danny and I been separated but the people there did things to me. They harassed me, hurt me, did stupid things to me when I was asleep but that's not why I ran, no I ran because one of them tried to rape me. I was terrified and I knew that if I stayed they'd only try again and the only reason they didn't do it last time was because I kicked him in the crotch. I had wanted to tell Danny that I was leaving so I wrote him a note and put it on my pillow, I even gave him a location to where he could find me but alas it seems that he either never got it or simply didn't want to come with me. I want to believe that he never got it but somehow I don't think that's the case.

Danny… I miss you so much I've never thought I'd miss someone more than the people that died at the accident but right now it was real close. I miss the way he'd always give me a hard time for doing something dangerous or how he'd hold me when I cried about my parents, and his goals for us I think I miss that the most. After the accident Danny and I were inseparable so inseparable that he started to include me in all of his goals, he had always said that one day he was going to be a great ghost hunter and follow in his parents footsteps and that he wanted me to help him do it. I obviously agreed to help him and I wanted to become a psychologist because I wanted to fulfill the dream Jazz never got to (and yes Jazz had been with Danny's parents, apparently I didn't see them).

We were going to do so much together and now look at us. Danny is either dead or corrupted and I'm hunting him down, how did things turn out this way? Not only was I hunting him down but I had help from an old enemy. Valerie. After I had found out about Dan I went straight to Valerie and demanded she train me, so she train me she did. I had spent 2 years training in high tech ghost equipment and fighting any random ghost that would show its face in Amity, and now I even have my own suit it's all black of course and it bears a strong resemblance to Valerie's. Except all my weapons are purple and black, so is my flying surfboard (yes that's what I call it). Now she says that I'm ready to go after him and I can't wait to get started.

**Authors note:**

**These chapters are always so shorttt and I hate that but to be honest I've been quite proud of this story so far and I hope that I'll start getting some more ****reviews**** *stares at followers* but you know that's only if you want more chapters *evil smirk* just saying. To all those who did review thanks for your feedback I'm glad you guys are liking my take on things so far!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Chapter three is finally here! Sorry for the two week delay but I'm trying to just let myself flow with this story instead of having a precise deadline but I promise that I will be no later than two weeks when updating! Anyway Enjoy~**

**Danny's POV**

"What do you mean she isn't here?!" I exclaimed

"Well um I'm sorry Danny but I haven't seen Sam since you two left…"

I glared at the African American woman if there was one person Sam would go to it would be her. This is Angela Foley, Tucker's mother she used to treat us like her children when the accident happened and she was one of Sam biggest confidants.

"I'll ask you again has Sam ever showed her face in amity park over the past two years?" I tried to keep my voice monotone, but I was getting agitated.

Angela squirmed in her seat "No" she squeaked "Danny I'm sorry but I didn't even know she got released"

I groaned and fell onto the chair across from her. This was getting me nowhere and I didn't have time to just stick around, who knows what she's doing now? Heck she could be dead for all I know! Dead… no that's impossible but then again all the evidence is against me I mean, she disappeared without a trace for two years, whenever I ask people about her they frown or get uncomfortable, and it doesn't help that my dark side is after her.

I felt myself go numb. The last person from my past, the last person I want to protect might already be gone. I shook my head. No I will not accept that. Sam may be stubborn and a bit thick headed at times but she's brave and strong there's no way she went out into the world just to die.

"Oh Daniel what are you doing here?"

I rose to my feet and saw that in the doorway was no other than Maurice Foley. I simply nodded my head and said a hasty "yo"

"My, my you've certainly grown since the last time I saw you" his eyes darted across my figure as if I was a painting he wanted to remember. It's true in the last two years I had definitely grown because I was now 6.1 ft. tall and I had gotten a six pack from all the ghost fighting although you couldn't really tell because of my clothes.

"Well what are you doing standing over there? Come here and give me a hug, you rascal."

I smirked slightly and put out my hand "Maurice I'm a man now and men don't hug"

He chuckled and slapped my hand back "if I recall your fathers old saying Fenton men do"

I rolled my eyes and jauntily gave the man a quick hug "what have you been up to since I've been gone Maurice?"

"Well" his eyes darted from side to side "I've been recruited for a journalist gig on a top secret headline!"

I shook my head. It was uncanny how much Tucker takes after his father. Maurice and I had bonded after the accident just like Sam and Angela had. Sadly the two of them weren't allowed to take us in because the government thought that they were somehow responsible for their son's death but that didn't stop them from checking on us every day. Also after the accident Maurice decided to go after a new career in journalism and from what I could tell he loved it.

"Oh top secret huh, how top secret?" he glanced at the T.V remote before quickly picking it up, Angela seemed to pale at his actions.

"This top secret" and with that said he swiftly turned the television onto breaking news.

I silently watched as the news went from place to place showing either destruction or armed forces. All of the destruction was caused by my dark side and he seemed to be going from place to place although there was a pattern to his actions. He destroyed only major cities and after he had destroyed one place he would disappear for a month before repeating the pattern. _What is he up to?_

"Maurice turn that stuff off! I don't need to be reminded of that every day!" Angela exclaimed as she tried to rip the remote from her husband's hands.

"But Danny hasn't seen her yet!"

"Seen who?" I asked

Maurice stared at the screen for a few minutes "her."

He pointed at the screen which now displayed what looked like a ghost hunter and a skilled one at that. She bared a huge resemblance to Valerie in her red huntress suit except for the colours. Her battle suit was all black except for her eye mask and belt which were a dark purple with a flying platform to match. She was fighting a few ghosts; one of them was one of my old enemies, Ember McLain. She was amazing; she dodged all of the ghost's attacks and landed a few good hits of her own before capturing some of them. I didn't see what she used to contain them but I was too mesmerized to care at the moment. She had one more ghost to go which just so happened to be Ember they fought it out for a while, Ember threw a lot of attacks and insults but the girl remained silent. Eventually the girl blasted at her, broke her guitar and captured her… in a thermos.

My eyes went wide that wasn't any thermos that was the _Fenton_ thermos.

"Isn't she amazing, that's who I'm writing about!" Maurice squealed

"Who is she? What's her name?"

"No one knows" he said spookily "but most people call her Night Rider"

Angela snatched the remote and turned the T.V off "that's enough of that, why don't we all go into the kitchen I made cookies!" she sputtered out

"Right c'mon Danny a Fenton man needs his sweets, and so does a Foley" he ushered me into the kitchen and before long it was nightfall.

"Danny, why don't you stay here tonight?"

I shook my head "Maurice, I have to keep looking"

He groaned "you still haven't told me what you're looking for" Angela paled for the third time this evening.

"I know"

We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke "whatever happened to Sam? I haven't seen her in ages! Have you two gotten hitched yet?"

I rose from my seat "I'll stay here tonight, so goodnight Maurice"

I slowly sauntered away from the two adults and heard a faint "was it something I said?" from Maurice. I unintentionally found myself in Tucker's old room which hadn't changed since the accident. All of Tucker's technology and his personal belongings were still here and still functional. It was painful but I decided to stay in his room for the night if only to be near my best friend again. I hesitantly sat on his bed and instantly a pang of guilt ran through me, I have been trying to forget about all of the people that died for a while. It was mostly for Sam's sake because she needed me, she needed me to be strong so I was but now that she's gone I don't need to have the strength I had before. I put my knees up to my chest and held onto them.

"Tucker… I'm sorry" my voice was shaky "I'm sorry I should've saved you and everyone but… I couldn't and now I have no one and it's all my fault!"

For the first time in three years I put my head on my knees and cried "Tucker w-what am I gonna d-do?" my sobbing grew louder but I knew that no one would hear me.

"I wanna s-see y-you and I w-wanna s-see my f-family b-but your all dead!" after that I couldn't speak through my tears and eventually sleep overtook me.

"_Danny?"_

_Huh who is that? "Who's there?"_

"_Danny are you okay?" a young girl with black locks and amethyst eyes stood in front of me surrounded by darkness._

"_Danny… are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine"_

_She turned her head to the side "Danny…" she smiled "you'll never be alone, promise!"_

"_You'll never be alone, Danny…"_

_I smiled back at her, something made me believe her._

**Authors note:**

**Who can guess who that girl is? It's not an OC so think about it. Looks like you guys know that Danny has some remorse now; I mean seriously I wasn't trying to make him completely move on from his family and friends. Anyway next chapter will most likely be Sam's POV unless I get some good ideas for Danny but yeah that's just a heads up. Plz review because if I don't get reviews than I am more likely to delay… just sayin.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Chapter 4 guys! Can I say this one has a good amount of fluff and its got a lighthearted theme. For most of it… hey I have to have hurt I mean that's why you guys are here. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Sam's POV**

"Val this is getting ridiculous" I said as Valerie punched the control panel.

"Well do you have any bright ideas because I'd love to hear them!" she pushed many different letters and numbers but all led her to the same outcome.

_PASSWORD DENIED_

I groaned as she cursed. We had been working on hacking into the Fenton's database for 2 hours now and we still had nothing. Valerie had decided that if we learn about all the ghosts and their weaknesses we could catch them and force them to help us take Dan down. I didn't have the heart to tell Valerie that I already knew most of the ghosts because of Danny's ghost side so I just let her do this.

"You're going about this all wrong" I stated "if you're going to crack a Fenton's computer you need to think like a Fenton."

"Well please be my guest sweetie cuz I'm done" she shuffled away from the computer.

"I still don't feel right about this."

"Sam you lived here once. You have the right to be here."

I sighed. We shouldn't be here it wasn't right. I squirmed in the desk chair. We were practically breaking and entering I mean it's not like I officially lived here anyway and even if I did I don't anymore.

I quickly put in the first thing that came into my head _open sesame_.

_PASSWORD DENIED_

I continued putting things like _ghost, Fenton's rule! Ghosts exist_ I even put _Danny rulez_ just in case Danny switched it but nothing worked.

I slammed my head on the computer.

"See I told you it was—"

PASSWORD ACCEPTED!

My head whipped up "you were saying."

Valerie cursed a few times while I chuckled _Serves her right._

We looked through every file, every camera and every email but everything was gone. There was no ghost information anywhere in fact the only thing that remained was a file labeled fudge.

"Val should I-" I snickered "should I check the fudge?"

She facepalmed "I guess we might as well get something out of this."

I smiled as I clicked on the file. The file had some recipes, some videos and a picture.

"Well that was a waste of time." She huffed.

"On the contrary I think this was time well spent." I quickly saved the file onto my USB before logging off.

"Well I guess we can get outta here now."

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"I wanna get something first." I sped out of the basement and ran down the familiar halls until I stopped in front of a recognizable door.

I took a shaky breath and hesitantly forced myself inside. The walls were still aligned with space posters and ghost weapon designs. It was dusty probably because it had been untouched for the last two years. I quietly went to the dresser and searched feverishly for the object I had been robbed of long ago. It was a neatly wrapped rectangular box with a small red bow on it. I contentedly sighed this was the present Danny was going to give me on my birthday unfortunately that was the day we had been imprisoned.

I felt my spirits drop as I watched the present in my hand. On one hand Danny had really wanted to keep it a surprise and I'd feel bad if I just opened it. On the other hand I don't even know if Danny's alive and if he is than I'm pretty sure he's gone nutty.

To hell with it I quickly unwrapped the small gift effortlessly and carefully opened the box. Inside was a beautiful amulet made of amethyst with a lovely silver chain. It was magnificently simple and I loved it.

"That's lovely Sam" I jumped at Valerie's sudden intrusion.

"Yeah…"

"You miss him don't you?"

I nodded numbly as I put the necklace on. This necklace is all that's left of you and I Danny and as long as I have this than you'll always be with me just like we planned.

I smiled weakly at Val at least she would always be there for me.

"Val, can we stay a bit longer?"

She smirked "I knew you were gonna say that and yeah I have things that need to be done before we leave anyway."

She looked at me thoughtfully and I couldn't supress the urge for a friendship hug so I didn't. I quietly gave my friend a light hug for a few seconds before returning to looking at my necklace.

"So what room are you gonna stay in? This one or is it too painful?"

She looked nervous of my reply so I simply nodded and pushed her out of the room saying a quick goodnight as I did.

"Well Danny's room looks like it's just you and me this time." I mumbled as I flopped onto Danny's bed.

"I wonder, would Danny be stupid enough to leave his laptop here." I swiftly checked under the mattress and there it was.

I giggled as I opened the dinosaur computer. It was password locked as well but his password was easy. _Paulina Fenton _

_PASSWORD DENIED_

"Thank god he changed it!" I carefully typed in _open sesame_ next and whaddya know.

PASSWORD ACCEPTED!

I know Danny more than Danny knows Danny. I quickly hooked my USB up and streamed the fudge file. The recipes and videos filled the computer once again. I smirked as I started to watch all the home videos of him and Jazz as kids. Youth I really wish you hadn't left us so quickly.

I had gone through almost of the videos except a few that I had been avoiding. Danny's just in case of death video that he said he had made just in case one day he didn't make it back from a fight. This one was only directed at me while he had others for the rest of team phantom. Everyone else would never get to see theirs but at least I could see mine.

I timidly pressed the play button.

Danny was in his room sitting on his desk chair adjusting the camera.

"_I wonder if it's on… yeah I think it is" _he spoke shakily as if he were very nervous or anxious I can never tell with him.

_He breathed in a few times before starting. "Hey Sam if you're watching this than I'm probably well ya'know gone… but don't get upset! Although you probably will… and I don't blame you I'd be upset too!"_ Danny you have a way with words.

"_A-anyway I know this must be hard for you. You especially because we were pretty close… but I just wanna let you know that just because I'm gone doesn't mean we aren't still close. I'm always gonna be there watching you… I mean watching over you!" _

I could see him blush slightly and I couldn't help but smile.

"_Ugh, listen what I'm trying to say is I'll always be with you wherever you are, in life or death. I will protect you for as long as I can but I don't how I'll do it when I'm gone so you're going to have to get stronger." _

I smirked _oh don't worry Danny I've gotten strong._

"_I wish I could be there with you right now… wow now I actually miss you and I'm not even dead yet! I'm probably going to find you and hug you after this. Well not you, you but uh ugh." _He facepalmed.

"_Sam there's a reason why I'm so nervous. It's because there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now and well now that I'm gone I have nothing to lose. Well here goes…" _he paused and faced the camera in determination.

"_You are very important to me. More than anyone in my entire life, I think about you every day and I worry about you constantly. When you leave I feel sick and when you're here I feel worse… does that make any sense?"_

I felt tears start to flow _it makes sense._

"_I think that you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Way better than Paulina on a scale of one to ten she's a five and you're like 87" _he chuckled "_I hope my math amuses you."_

"_I'll be honest with you Sam the first time I saw you I never imagined that I'd care about you so much. But we can't all have love at first sight can we?" he paused "what I'm trying to say is I love you Sam."_

He crossed his arms _"whether you like it or not. I'm not changing my mind anytime soon so you either love me back or get over it."_

I gasped, he what now?

"_I've always loved you… it just took me awhile to figure it out. Sorry if I'm a little late… but we'll meet again. I promise." _he smiled one last time before the screen went black.

My hands shook. Why'd he have to do that? The tears that had stopped were beginning to flow again. I was so convinced that if I let him go everything would be fine. My head hit the pillow as a flush of memories ran past me. His tender smile, the way he'd act so clueless when really I was the clueless one. All this time he loved me and I never saw it. I punched the mattress and let out a heartbreaking wail.

I stayed there just weeping into his pillow for hours until I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly shut my eyes and whimpered until I fell asleep.

"_Sam…"_

_Who is that?_

"_Sam I'm still here, you're not alone. You never were."_

_Danny's face ran past my mind._

"_You're not alone remember I promised." He tossed me a boyish smile._

"_But your dead!" I said through tears._

"_Shh its okay… we'll be together soon I promise." _

"_But I-"_

"_I promise" His voice rang through me and somehow calmed my aching heart. _

**Authors note:**

**I know that ending sounded like the last ending but that's THE POINT. Anyway next chap will be Danny most likely… unless I don't feel like it. plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review! I need reviews! I live for reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys long time no see. I'm sorry its been so long but there's just been a lot of stuff going on and I just couldn't bring myself to write. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Danny's POV**

"Danny are you awake?"

I blinked sleepily as a fuzzy figure stood in the doorway. "5 more minutes…"

"But Danny" Angela squeaked "there's trouble downtown!"

"Trouble?" I said as I fell out of bed.

"Yes! Oh Danny you have to help! Maurice is out there!"

_Maurice, oh no _"don't worry I'll bring him back."

I sped out of tuckers room with Angela following close behind. I pulled out the ecto gun from my pocket and was about to run out the door when.

"Wait!" Angela yelled as she scurried into the closet "wear this coat its cold out today."

I sighed and quickly slipped the brown denim jacket over my white T-shirt before dashing out the door. The town was in a full blown panic people were, running, screaming, and hiding all over town. _This can't be who I think it is._

I kept running to the downtown park where people kept screaming at me not to go. It seemed as if there was a large storm focused on just that area. The wind whipped at breaking speeds almost causing me to fall, the rain was heavy on my face, and the lightning overhead did nothing to soothe my head ache.

The park was completely enveloped in the storm and many people were too scared to flee. I had to stop a few times to help people out. Maurice was nowhere to be seen but I carried on trying my best to get to the middle of the storm in hopes of finding my adult friend.

"Sir! Please help me!"

I turned to see a young woman waving her arms frantically.

"Leave it's not safe here! I shouted.

"But my son is in the middle of that storm and he hasn't returned!"

Her child is in danger. I might as well look for him as I search for Maurice. "Do not worry I will find your son! But you must leave!"

She nodded and slowly started to make her way out of the storm. I resumed my pace, the storm seemed to get worse the further you got. It seemed as if I was almost at the focal point of the storm because the wind was unbearably strong, the rain had turned into hail and was now ramming into my skin, and the lightning was striking the earth around me.

_I have to find Maurice and I have to save that kid. I won't give up!_

"Ha! Foolish humans, you think you can conquer me? The greatest storm in history!"

I ducked around a tree at the booming voice. _Vortex man I thought he was in Walkers jail!_ I peeked at the giant ghost; he was certainly a sight to be feared, he stood at least 1 building tall.

My eyes scanned my surroundings, there were trees flipped over, rocks pulled from the earth and…

"Woah I am so scared aren't you Night Rider?" VALERIE!

I saw the Night Rider nod her head as she faked a gasp.

Vortex looked as if he were about to burst "you dare mock my greatness?! You will pay for that!"

He charged up a lightning bolt and fired it at the two girls who dodged it with ease. Valerie shot an iron encased net at him which he caught in his mouth. I cringed when he swallowed it.

The Night Rider shivered "I know iron is good for you but that's taking it too far."

She took out what seemed to be an ecto machine gun and shot vortex in the eyes for two minutes straight. _Wow she IS good maybe they can handle this alone for now while I look for Maurice… and the other kid._

I made my way around the fight careful to not attract attention. The girls seemed fine and they would even taunt him a little, it was pretty impressive for humans. I sighed Maurice and the boy weren't here, what a waste of time!

"No wait stop!"

I quickly turned around to see the Night Rider being thrown around while Valerie laid unconscious. I smirked _looks like they got cocky_.

"Blades activate" I whispered, my shoes immediately transformed into turbo roller blades with rocket boosters. When I said I got better I meant it.

"Launch in 3,2,1 ignition!" my boosters came to life as I flew across area.

Nobody saw me coming. Vortex was laughing at Night Rider as she cursed him; he was distracted it was perfect. I tackled myself into him at a breaking pace, he lost balance and dropped Night Rider she seemed put off guard by this and it looked like she was going to just splatter into the ground so I instantly directed myself at her and reached her just before she hit the ground.

Even though my roller blades are awesome they are hard to control which unfortunately made me crash into a tree. Well there goes my image. I sat at the bottom of the tree with my head bobbing back and forth I was vaguely aware of the girl that was still on top of me.

"What impudence is this!?"

"Oh shut up you oversized cloud" I grabbed my thermos "I predict a prison sentence for you."

He shrieked as the thermos pulled him in. _Glad that's over with._

I felt myself grow nauseous; I must be losing blood somehow. I rescanned the area, the sun was now shining and Valerie seemed to be waking up while I still held onto Night Rider for dear life. She was looking at me intensely through her mask, I could only make out the outline of her eyes and they were very pretty. _She must be beautiful_ I did my best to give her a light smile, she shook her head slightly and gently brushed the bangs out of my eyes.

Her eyes seemed to widen as they locked with mine. The nausea came back ten times worse as I felt myself slowly drift into a nice slumber. At least something good came out of this.

**Authors note:**

**I was being lazy with this chapter so yeah… it didn't turn out the way I had planned but oh well. Next chap is Sam's POV I'll try not to take too long this time with the nxt chap. Thanks for the reviews from last time and Please review again it really cheers me up to see you guys respond good or bad.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
